


Pals

by Smittenwithdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, prompt, referenced sexual theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenwithdaydreams/pseuds/Smittenwithdaydreams
Summary: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge - 191 words.Prompt: Returning to HogwartsHarry is returning to Hogwarts and this year beholds new friends, complications and hell of a lot of denial.





	Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing (and super helpful) @cubedcoffeecake!

Harry Potter figured nobody could blame him for needing a pal. It was no secret that he had friends in abundance (he’d saved the world from a psychopathic snake-man, after all) but Harry didn’t need another concerned assessment. He needed someone who didn’t care about him, who he didn’t need him in his life and vice versa. It would’ve been simple—uncomplicated—to find a stranger. A Muggle, perhaps, who didn’t know about his chaotic existence. But Harry’s decisions never been simple and uncomplicated. 

“So help me, Potter, if you don’t hurry up...” It came as no surprise to Harry that he enjoyed corresponding with Draco Malfoy after the trials; their disdain for one another was a familiarity that grounded the both of them. Something they both needed.

“Sod off, you blonde prick,” Harry replied, but there was no hatred or anger in his tone. Some would say Harry had grown fond of Malfoy - others would argue he’d gone mad - but Harry would simply shrug and pretend he didn’t stare at Draco or kiss him or fuck him senseless because that… that truly was intricate and very complicated; even for pals.


End file.
